creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheAzumangaDaiohFan/Azu Riffs: Rap Rat (Part 3) 3/23/15
Last time in the'' Rap Rat'' riff... Oh no! Some Haitian woman cursed a poorly made Rap Rat doll and turned it into an animatronic character from Five Nights at Freddy's that ... moves around when your ... eyes are ... off it or something.... AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Well It's about time I finish off this riff seeing as how this part of the story is even shorter than the last part. It's also been more than a week since the last part has been posted so I might as well stop procrastinating and get on with the show! Words of Warning: Don't expose him to water or sunlight. Don't feed him after midnight either! 1. NEVER, EVER say "Aparat" out loud. OH! Now you're specifying if it works when said aloud or in text! Saying a demon's name out-loud is an invitation to them, a calling. If you have already done this, it cannot be undone. Except if you say his name backwards that is. 2. Do not try to speak to or contact Aparat. As he has no phone or internet. '' 3. Avoid being awake between 3:30am and 4am, when Rap Rat is the most likely to try to scare you. ''Wow! Those are some of the shortest hours of operation in the history of business! The Audio: It was now just a 10 hour loop of the Crazy Bus theme song from Arthur. The VHS is back. I thought I stomped on it, smashed it to kingdom come, but it's back. I found it in my sock drawer yesterday. I then found out my wife was trolling me with this action... Damn it! '' This time, I was ready. ''I knew in my heart I was prepared for a non-stop Friendship is Magic marathon. A whole bunch of people have been contacting me, trying to get the tape or some sort of video from the board game. Half of them were just crazy security guards telling me that toast flipped "Jelly side down" would indicate that the devil was near or something though. My answer to you is that it's just too dangerous. But I didn't ask for the game, the other people di--- Oh! I get it! This is some sort of 4th wall joke, right? If I did that, it could very well drive you insane. Scare you to death. If you're talking about the awfulness of this story, then I agree! The video, and the game, and Rap Rat itself has some sort of strange power. Rap Rat follows me everywhere I go. Like my wife... God she's clingy! I see little shadows in the corner, or hear sounds coming down the hallway when I'm the only one home. If Rap Rat is there, it will let you know, but it will never let you see it...until it's too late, of course. A lot of people have been watching the "normal" video from the "normal" board game. That's the thing...Rap Rat can be normal. It will trick you into thinking it's just a puppet, Even though I established that Rap Rat was a guy in a costume at the beginning of the story! and then stalk you day and night. Babs and Buster Bunny: And now the riff is done! Well thank god the story is done! After riffing this story, I have to say. This story has GREAT SUSPENSE! Like... Is the word "save" REALLY a synonym for "except" and "exclude"? But in all seriousness though, there were quite a few inconsistencies, especially with the Rap Rat character. At first, Rap Rat is a guy in a costume. Then he magically transforms into a puppet. THEN he transforms into a shadowy figure. What is the purpose of doing this? Is Rap Rat supposed to be a shape-shifter? Is the protagonist a schizophrenic? Are we exploring the deepest, darkest recesses of the protagonist's mind? Well fortunately! We don't get an explanation for any of this! Hooray for lazy writing! Also, I have noticed a few cliches with this story such as bleeding eyes, dumb protagonist, etc, which kind of took me out of the story a bit. That's all I have to say for now ladies and gentlemen! So until next time, this has been AzumangaDaiohFan signing off! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts